Le zanpakuto révélé
by Skoltik
Summary: *Qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir? C'est une question qu'un jeune homme qui a passé ca vie à tué n'a jamais pensé à se poser et même après sa mort la seule chose qui doit trouver est son maitre.* bon comme vous pouvez le voir je ne suis pas très bonne en résumé mais s'il vous plait venez quand même jeter un coup d'œil
1. Pain is your friends, pain is yours ally

*Pain is your friends, pain is yours ally. Pain tells you when you have been wounded badly. But you know what the best thing about pain is? It tells you you're not dead yet.*

Je me traine avec difficulté en m'appuyant sur les murs qui m'entourent. Le sang coule lentement de mes blessures sans que la douleur que mon corps ressentait n'apparaisse sur mon visage ou n'atteigne mon cerveau. Arrivant enfin devant le trou qui me sert de porte à l'endroit qui me sert de refuge pour la nuit : un simple immeuble désaffecté, je passe dans la pièce principale puis je marche calmement vers la pièce à gauche, blanc de décoration et qui contenait seulement un grand mur rempli de photo et de fil qui reliait certaines photos entre elles pour la mission qui m'avaient causé mes blessures, où je me rappelle avoir posé ma trousse de premiers soins. Si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, elle contenait juste quelques bandages et une simple paire de ciseaux mais elle me suffisait, sauf peut-être pour cette nuit.

Je fais une liste mentale de mes blessures et aussi une de mes organes probablement touchés mais les blessures qui m'inquiétaient le plus sont celles qui semblent partir de ma tempe droite en passa sur la partit extérieur de ma joue jusqu'à une bonne section de mon cou, mais caché par mes longs cheveux gris foncés, et celle à ma cuisse, qui n'y ressemble plus vraiment à cause de la chair déchiqueté, qui avait surement endommagé la veine principale qui se trouve là, puisque le truc qui me sert de jambe saigne comme si on m'avait couper la jugulaire. Après avoir bandé le plus possible mes blessures je rampe jusqu'au matelas posés directement au sol qui se trouve à peine à une dizaine à de mètres, dans la pièce à droite de la pièce principal, qui me servait de chambre. Je m'allonge avec autant de douceur qu'un corps épuiser et blesser pouvait le faire. En étant allonger je pouvais enfin relâcher mes muscles même si la douleur était toujours présente. Je repense alors à la journée qui c'est passer.

dc

t

ab

 _Flashback  
Je me réveille dans ma chambre en ressentant que mon corps était gelé par l'air glacé qui traversait la fine paroi du seul drap que je possède. Pour me réchauffé je marche lentement vers le tonneau rouillé qui me sert de foyer puis je l'allume après plusieurs minute à cause de mes doigts qui ont gelés pendant la nuit. Quand je sens enfin mon corps capable de faire des mouvements plus ou moins simple je m'entraine ensuite, comme tous les matins, avec toutes mes armes pour ne pas me faire tuer si j'allais en mission, car c'est la seule véritable chose que je sais faire sauf tuer qui fait aussi partit de me seules capacités. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, en faite je n'ai tout simplement jamais peur de quoi de se soit car la seule raison de ce pourquoi je suis toujours en vie c'est de tuer les ennemis du boss. Pas que je veux le protéger mais si je le fait pas je sais que la vie ne resterait pas encore très longtemps à mes côtés. Je ne mets pas ma vie au-dessus des autres puisque j'arrive à peine à différencier l'importance de la vie d'un chien ou de celle d'un enfant mais la seule chose qui me retient encore de me tirer un balle dans le crâne, pour pouvoir enfin ressentir se qu'un humain normal ressentirait, c'est une voix ou plutôt un grincement qui ressemble a une voix même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre se qu'elle dit : je le souhaite ardemment. C'est même la seule chose que je souhaite réellement… et s'est sur c'est quelques souvenirs que je me sentis m'endormir._

 __dc

t

ab

Je me sentis me réveiller d'un coup mais je reste coucher pour vérifier si mes blessures sont assez guéries pour pouvoir bouger un peu, mais soudainement je remarque que je ressens aucune douleur mais seulement un drôle de pressentiment. Je me lève tout de même doucement pour être sur qu'aucune de mes blessures s'ouvre une deuxième fois mais je remarque quand même quelque chose d'étranger à d'habitude. Je baisse finalement les yeux à ma droite pour remarquer un corps… le mien. C'est dur de penser qu'on meure mais qu'on le remarque à peine. Mais s'était difficile de dire que je pourrais plus m'entrainer avec mes armes, qui étaient une des seules choses que j'appréciais un peu car elles sont comme moi… elles ne ressentent aucun sentiment. Je compris que rester la à rien faire ne pourrais pas m'aider d'aucune façon que se sois alors je me mets en marche pour aller je ne sais où sauf que mon pied droit rencontre quelque chose que j'entendis glisser. Je baisse les yeux pour remarquer une lame. D'apparence simple, je m'accroupie pour l'examiner de plus près. En l'ayant juste sous les yeux je vois qu'en fait la lame qui dépasse du fourreau, pour cause du coup que j'y ai donné, avait en quelque sorte des veines bleues foncé qui circule sur la surface visible de la lame. Le fourreau lui est une dégradation de blanc, proche de la garde, à bleu, là ou la pointe de la lame est. J'empoigne la garde; qui possède un tissage d'un blanc pure qui laisse passer la couleur noir du bois qui est en partie caché en-dessous, puis tire la lame qui est dissimulée par le fourreau. Je remarque que la lame serait normale si sa ne serait des arabesques qui courent, comme des veines, tout le long de sa surface argenté. Je me relève avec l'arme, rengainé dans son fourreau, dans la main, puis commence à marcher vers mes armes accrochées au mur pour vérifier si je peu en empoigner une autre mais quand j'essaye d'attraper un poignard qui est sous mes yeux, mes doigts ne s'accrochent à rien et passe même à travers le mur. Me résolvant à ne pas pouvoir m'équiper plus, seulement qu'avec l'arme que j'ai découvert je sorti du bâtiment qui ma servi d'abri durant ma courte vie.

dc

t

ab

Cela fait maintenant 1 mois que la mort m'a emporté sans que je trouve qui de se soit qui puisse m'entendre ou me voir pour me montrer quoi faire et alors que je pensais trouver un guide dans la voix qui m'avait jusqu'à la accompagné mais celle-ci c'était tut depuis lors. Me retrouvant dans un quartier industriel entouré de trois grand immeuble d'une dizaine d'étage chaque et d'un plus petit qui possède environ 3 ou 4 étages. Le plus petit était derrière moi et les plus grands devant. La ruelle ou j'étais avait des ruelles annexe, une ruelle qui passait entre 2 des grand immeubles juste devant moi et une autre a quelque mètres. Mais me promène sans but, car sans maitre, je ne suis juste qu'un animal perdu qui ne possède pas de voix ni de chemin à suivre, mais quelque chose changea brusquement, sans aucune près-requit, dans l'atmosphère. Quelque que chose de puissant et de sauvage flottait dans l'air ambiant, je le sentais, comme un prédateur qui en sentant un autre. Je le sentais que la chose qui fessait émaner cette aura de puissance ce rapprochait de plus en plus de ma position actuelle. Je dégaine l'épée, que j'avais trouvée lorsque je me suis réveillé mort, puis me prépare au combat. Je pris mes appuies en direction de la ruelle devant moi d'où venait l'aura, mais celle-ci disparu soudainement pour réapparaitre dans mon dos, je me posai pas de questions à savoir comment la chose que je savais dangereuse c'était retrouvé propulsé sur le toit car sans prendre le temps d'analyse la situation je me retourne pour n'offrir que mon devant a mon adversaire et pas mon dos. Je lève les yeux ne le voyant pas directement devant moi, pour que mon regard atterris finalement sur le toit d'où je voyais un homme mais la seule chose qui attira mon regard son c'est cheveux et le trou qui traverse de pars en pars son abdomen…


	2. In this world

Disclaimer: Non cette histoire ne m'appartient toujours pas car la seule chose que j'ai imaginée c'est mon OC.

*In this world, the strong devours the weak. So who is the strongest?*

L'homme avait l'air décontracté avec son épée posé sur son épaule droite, alors je me méfie, car un adversaire détendu peut signifier 3 choses : soit il est fort, soit il est trop confiant de sa puissance ou il est stupide, mais tout de fois ca serait idiot de ma part de penser à l'avance lequel des 3 il serait.

-Yo merdeuse, t'a pas l'air forte mais t'a l'air d'avoir déjà combattu, pis le mécher veux que je lui rapporte des cobayes, alors viens avec moi sinon tu risque de légèrement mourir, me dit-il sur un ton hautain mais toutefois agacé.

Je ne répondis rien pendant quelques secondes pour vérifier si la voix ne me conseillerait pas d'un choix à faire mais elle ne m'indique rien, ni envers se que je devrais faire ni si je dois obéir ou non a cette homme

-Pourquoi je devrais d'obéir tu n'es pas mon maitre, lui fis-je remarqué

Il me regarde ensuite avec un air qui, je pense, signifie de la colère pour soudainement dire…

-Merde, encore une qui est un petit chien qui écoute son maitre, déjà qu'il y a ce putain d'Ulquiorra.

Je réfléchis encore une fois, si ce soi-disant Ulquiorra possède un maitre, peut-être que se même maitre pourrais devenir le mien, si toutefois cette voix me signale si oui il l'est véritablement.

\- Amène-moi à ton maitre.

Il me regarde alors avec de grands yeux puis se met soudainement à rire comme un dément avant de s'arrêter aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé.

-T'as dis quoi grosse pute

Ne sachant pas pourquoi il me demande de le répéter, je le redis encore une fois pour qu'il comprenne se que j'ai dis il y à peine quelque seconde avant.

\- Amène-moi à ton maitre.

Alors que depuis le début de la conversation il regardait tout autour de lui, lorsque que j'ai dis cette phrase pour la deuxième fois c'est yeux se sont réellement posés sur moi.

-T'est vraiment conne, même plus que cette stupide rousse, murmure-t-il mais avec assez de forme pour que je puisse l'entendre tout en se cachant les yeux de sa main gauche.

Puis je le vois s'élancer vers moi avec son épée prête à me transpercer le torse, mais j'arrive à bouger ma propre épée, qui était encore dégainer, assez rapidement pour quel se mette sur la trajectoire de celle de mon adversaire. Dans cette position je le vois avec des yeux surpris et avec un sourire que je décrirais étant carnassier un peu comme si il s'amusait mais ne sachant pas du tout comment quelque chose pourrais être amusant, surtout un combat, je ne comprends alors pas pourquoi il trouve cela amusant et surtout ne sachant pas de quoi il s'amuse autant.

-Alors t'à réellement déjà combattue conasse.

-Oui.

Je peux voir maintenant son expression passer à la rage sans que je comprenne pourquoi mais sans tout de fois apporter de l'importance à ce fait. Je me recule pour reprendre mes appuies, puis j'avance d'un seule coup pour pouvoir l'attaquer, sauf que quand je crois que mon arme va finir par mordre sa chair il saute soudainement pour rester suspendu dans les airs. Ne sachant pas comment l'atteindre j'attends qu'il décide de me réattaquer de nouveau. Cette fois je vois l'étonnement passer sur son visage.

-Tu dois être foutument conne pour ne pas être surpris de mon Sonido.

Ne sachant pas la réponse je ne dits rien sauf que le fait que je n'aille pas répondus a probablement mis l'homme encore plus en colère car je le vois s'approcher a une vitesse que je sais trop grande pour pouvoir l'arrêter mais qui n'est pas assez rapide pour ne pas me dégager un minimum de la pointe de sa lame, je me déplace sur la droite mais pas assez vite car je sent la pointe aiguisée de mon adversaire traverser de part en part mon bras gauche. Dès que je sens la lame ce retirer, pour que l'homme puisse probablement me réattaquer, je saute vers l'arrière pour ne plus être à porter de son arme et me laisser une marche de manœuvre pour me déplacer comme la dernière fois. Je remarque que cette fois-ci l'homme est resté sur le sol alors je prends la chance de l'attaquer sauf que même si je sens le fil de mon épée toucher le côté droit de son ventre la seule chose qui montre que je l'ai porté mon coups est la coupure dans la genre de robe blanc qu'il porte.

-C'est tout ce que tu as microbe.

Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, car je sens le sang glisser de la plaie à mon bras et que je sens les extrémités de mon membre gauche devenir de plus en plus engourdies, alors pourquoi ne pas répondre à cette question que plusieurs personnes m'avait déjà posé pour cette fois.

-oui

Je le vois écarquillé ces yeux pour ensuite ce remettre à rire comme la dernière fois. Puis comme si de rien n'était je le revois reprendre une position d'attaque, donc ça signifie que le coup final approche mais je suis toutefois prêt à mourir encore une fois alors je ne me bat pas contre la mort qui approche ni l'homme qui se jette à pleine vitesse vers moi avec son épée pointer en direction de se que je suppose être l'emplacement de mon cœur.

Lorsque je m'apprête à recevoir l'arme dans mon torse et la douleur qui vient avec la seule douleur que je me mis à sentir ce trouve au niveau de ma nuque se qui enleva tout la force qui me restait dans mon corps et n'ayant plus de force tout me corps se ramollit pour s'écraser dans les bras d'un autre homme à ce que je peux entendre. Se coup m'avait totalement paralysé.

-Que fait tu Grimmjow.

Mon dos étant appuyer sur son torse la seule chose que je peux apercevoir est la lame de l'homme qui se prénomme Grimmjow bloquer par celle de l'individu qui me supporte, et ne pouvant pas voir son expression faciale, même si j'ai l'impression que même en ayant vu son visage ce ne m'aurait pas aidé à savoir le sentiment qu'il exprime.

-Est connard tu fais quoi avec ma proie

Là encore une fois je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est encore en colère.

-Aizen-sama voulait que l'on lui rapporte des âmes errants pour qu'il puisse les utilisés alors pourquoi tu comptais tuer celle-ci.

Bizarrement cette question ne contenait pas vraiment le ton interrogatif.

-Tch, je n'ai pas besoin de d'écouter trou de balle.

-Non mais Aizen-sama pourrait te retirer ton grade pour cette désobéissance.

Cette voix froide mais qui ne laisse passer aucun sentiment me rappelle la mienne lorsque je parlais avec mes adversaires lorsque je devais effectuer un travail pour le boss alors je décide de ne pas bouger car même si j'aurais pus je sais que j'aurais été trop lent.

-Nous devons partir avant que les shinigami de cette zone remarquent notre reatsu.

Ces shinigami on l'air d'être des adversaires dangereux, alors si ils remarquent la présence de l'homme au sourire carnassier et celui qui me tient debout en se moment, ils vont probablement me tuer avec eux et avec ma paralysie que je sais temporaire mais dont je n'ai aucune idée le temps que prendra mon corps pour retrouver sa mobilité. Je n'aurai aucune chance de me défendre et encore moins d'attaquer, et c'est quoi qu'il veut dire par reatsu, une arme peut-être mais les seule armes que je vois c'est les épées accrochées à leurs hanche, cela serait-il le nom de cette sorte d'arme?

-Ne pense pas que je t'écoute grosse merde.

En disant cela je vois une sorte de trou noir apparaitre devant mon premier adversaire. Ne sachant pas se que c'est la celle qui me reste à faire s'est attendre, sauf que je sentis encore une fois une douleur mais cette fois si pas haut niveau de ma nuque mais bien haut niveau de ma tempe. Ce coup ne m'empêchera pas seulement de me déplacer mais aussi de garder conscience. Je sais qu'il ne sert a rien de combattre ce sommeil forcer car je l'ai déjà administré à plusieurs reprise sur mes adversaires passés avant de leur planté toute arme que j'avais à la main, lors de l'exécution du travail, dans le cœur, dans la tête ou dans les veines principales du corps humain.

La seule chose que je remarque juste avant que ce sommeil vienne me remporter et le fait que l'homme qui me porte me déplace sur son épaule gauche comme pour le transport d'un sac lourd et qu'il commence à avancer vers le trou noir que mon premier adversaire a surement créer et que quand je vois les délimitations être à 1 ou 2 mètres se refermées derrière nous, le noir envahie ma vision avant que mes paupière se ferme tout comme le trou qui était maintenant devant moi .

Note de l'auteur : j'avais oubliée un détail dans le premier chapitre donc je l'ai rajouté, mais a part ça dite moi si vous aimer ou pas en m'envoyant un review ou un MP.


End file.
